Defence Against Professor Delacour
by aPpLeZ-yZ
Summary: Fleur Delacour, an ex-Triwizard champion, returns as a Charms Professor in Hogwarts, the veela living beneath her is desperate to seduce Hermione over, how will the impatient creature deals with her immunity whenever they are in contact?
1. Chapter 1

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was filled with chatters and clattering of noises as old friends met up again and new friends glancing cautiously the grand castle.

Three old friends were seated at the Gryffindor table, enjoying their feast, Harry and Ron were discussing about quidditch practices, the raven-haired boy was made the Captain of the Lion House and Ron was commenting about beaters try-outs.

"Hermione, are you alright? You have not been touching your food, could I have the chicken on your plate?" Ron ends the conversations with Harry mid-way before staring at Hermione's plate, ready to strike her chicken.

The brunette gave a cold look "Ron... I will be eating my food, don't touch it alright?"

"What got your knickers in a wand?" Ron retorted.

"You will get your tongue-tied if you have seen your new Professor" Hermione huffed.

Harry and Ron look over the grand table and saw a familiar blonde.

"_Bloody hell_... Fleur is back at Hogwarts; reckon she would be replacing that git in Potions, right mate?" Ron commented and nudges his partner for an agreement.

Harry grins sheepishly.

The brunette rolls her eyes at the boys "Can't believe you boys..."

Fleur was seated next to Professor McGonagall; the expression on their faces was stern and serious.

"Welcome welcome, to another year at Hogwarts" The headmaster's voice travels throughout the entire hall, capturing every student's attention.

Fleur and Minerva ended their conversation hastily.

Fleur's eyes linger shortly on every student before ending permanently on the girl who had thrown her off balance three years ago. Hermione Granger.

The brunette had left her childhood years and had matured to a gorgeous and beautiful young woman, her brown curls had smoothen flat, and she seems to have grown taller over the summer, and Fleur finds her unbelievable beautiful.

"Please join me in welcoming our new Charms Master, Professor Delacour" The headmaster introduced.

Upon hearing her name, Fleur got up elegantly and gave a short curtsy before settling back down on her seat again.

Instantly wolf whistle and cheers filled the entire hall.

"I hope you had a great meal, but now it's time for your rest, have a good night, students" The headmaster ended promptly.

Every student got up from their seat and headed back to their Common Room.

Stealing a glance, Fleur noticed the brunette had thrown her a look before following behind her best friends.

Lying comfortable on the enormous bed, Fleur tossed and turned with the brunette's images on her mind.

The veela in her growled at those thoughts _"I'm trying, so quit pushing"_.

She rehearses her well-prepared speech before finally admitting defeating at her fatigues; she turns in for the night, knowing very well that it will be a long and dragging day tomorrow.

Getting out of her Ancient Runes lesson, Hermione makes her way to her Charms lesson, she really have no intention to attend that egoistic blonde's lesson, what does she knows about Charms spell?

Shaking her head, the brunette overcomes the moving staircases with ease; she turns the door knob upon reaching the classroom, only to find she was the earliest, save for the fact that her Professor had arrived way even earlier and is locked in concentration at the back of her desk.

With no intention to start any conversation with her Professor, Hermione tip-toed to her seat before a lurking and silky voice startled her "Mademoiselle Granger, I believe it's of good-natured to greet your Professor before proceeding back to your seat, _non_?"

Cursing mentally at that veela's intuition, Hermione spins around to greet her Professor "Good morning Professor, you were looking so indulged in your work, I believe it's of bad-natured to interrupt my Professor when she's looking like that, isn't it?"

The veela smirked at the attempt; this girl is obviously asking for trouble, they both know house points would be deducted for retorting back to a Professor.

"Mademoiselle Granger, do you have any idea what you had just said?" Fleur questioned and got up from her seat, and walks slowly towards the brunette.

They were inches away before the blonde speaks "Do you know, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione felt her breathe hitched at the close proximity of their distances "Y-y-yes Professor..."

Fleur could taste strawberries and vanilla on the brunette's lips, the veela purred at her hesitation in kissing Hermione right there and then.

But the blonde had managed to gain some control and pulls back "Perfect then, you better get back to your seat, your classmates are coming in..."

Her veela growled in frustration _"Not now, we have plenty of time"_.

Still looking very flabbergasted, the brunette makes her way back to her seat and digs into her bag to pull out her textbook.

The blonde chuckled at the blank expression on the brunette; she is amazingly cute and fiery.

And soon the lesson started when the last student had entered the class.

"Good morning witches and wizards, I'm your Professor for this term, I'm Fleur Delacour, please turn to Chapter 1 and we will start our lesson promptly".

Along the lesson, the students were paying their attention on her, save for a few lust-filled stares falling on her.

But the only one who refuses to pay any attention on her is the brunette and would rather glare at the texts before her.

Feeling jealous of the attention the book was getting, Fleur calls out to her "Mademoiselle Granger, I see you have not been paying attention in my lesson, perhaps you would like to answer my question, _non_?"

What is the charm spell that creates a jet of clear water from the caster's wand?" The blonde continued.

"_Aguamenti_, Professor..." The brunette answered while transfixing her vision on the book.

Fleur bit her lips inwardly to prevent turning into paste from the brunette's fiery tone "Mademoiselle Granger, I would appreciate if you could look in the eyes of your Professors when you are answering their questions".

Hermione shuts her eyes for a prolonged second before transferring her attention on her Professor "_Aguamenti_, Professor Delacour".

"Perfect, five points to Gryffindor... now who else could tell me...?"

The blonde's voice had trailed off in Hermione's world.

Finally after an hour of perfecting the spells, Fleur dismissed the class with a three thousand words assignment on the _Incantations and Wand Movements for Flying Objects_.

Taking a quick glance, Fleur saw the brunette packing up her books and quills before joining her classmates out of the room.

The blonde picks up her lesson plans and books before pushing her way through her hormones-raging admirers.

Along the way, every student's attention was fixed on her, the thralls in her was causing big damage to them, and was constantly vying for her awareness; Fleur ignored her fans with a fake smile before pacing up to the fifth level of the Tower.

She paused in her tracks upon reaching the fifth level but turning into the direction to where the library was, remembering about a book she has to borrow.

She greeted the school librarian, Madam Pince while digging her way into the Restricted Section where she had caught sight of her mate, locked in concentration behind a thick book and a parchment beside it.

Fleur grabs a book from the shelf and pops down onto a sofa closest to the brunette while observing her.

The blonde chuckled behind her hands when she notices Hermione would bite her quill when in doubt, lips twitching up whenever she got her answers and furrowing her eyebrows at complex matters.

The veela in her prowled at her to make her presence known to the brunette, Fleur got up and walk casually to Hermione "Mademoiselle Granger, how nice to see you again, is this seat taken?"

The brunette gave a firm shake and the blonde pops down beside it.

"You are reading advanced magic? How impressive is that?" Fleur complimented.

Hermione suppress a blush as she spoke "I get by, I'm done with those from my year".

Fleur stared at her in disbelief "Honestly how brilliant could you be? Done with those at your year and now working on further advanced magic, very impressive Ms. Granger" Fleur continued.

Hermione turns a deep shade of red "T-thank you Professor".

"W-what's that you are holding Professor? I didn't know you were interested in Muggle Studies?" The brunette struggles for a change of topic.

Berating mentally at herself for sheer embarrassment, Fleur retorted back "I came across something interesting from the Quibbler this morning, so I thought of looking up on it".

"Really Professor? The Quibbler?" Hermione retorted with a smirk.

"Yes... you seemed fairly amuse with what I said... is there anything... wrong?" Fleur leans in closer again, breathing in all of Hermione's essence.

Hermione could taste ocean and parch trees on the brunette's lips.

And she could taste that forbidden taste if she leans in closer _"They look so delicious..."_

A book falls off the shelf with a loud thud, knocking both women out of her trance.

Realizing their sinful distance, Hermione packs up her belongings urgently before leaving the library without glancing back.

Fleur couldn't mutter a word as she watches the brunette leaving her sight.

The veela showed its displeasure by causing discomforts to her brain.

This is going to be a long nightmare.

* * *

Do me a favour, show some support please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 2

The sky dimmed gloomily over the horizon of Northern Scotland, Hermione had walked down to the courtyard, and the chilling wind reminds her, winter is approaching.

Hermione pulls her robes closer, and tries to forget about the fact that her Professor had almost kissed her.

"_She must be barking mad to mock at me in the library"_ Hermione frowned at her thoughts.

"Ms. Granger, a surprise to see you on the grounds of chilling October" An oppressing voice startled her and she jumped slightly in fright.

Hermione faces the presence with a polite grin on her face "Professor Dumbledore, I was just clearing my thoughts".

"Ahhh... the joy of young love, impressive for a veela to have its feelings bend..." The headmaster chuckled.

The brunette looks dumbly at her headmaster "S-sorry, Professor?"

"The mandatory needs in life, though I have to agree veelas are very temperamental creatures but charming in their own way..." Her Professor ignores her and carries on about his life philosophy.

"Professor I don't understand, what has veela got to do with me?" Hermione asked nicely.

"The fact that you are bonded to the veela has got to do with you; nobody could see the veela's insecurity unless they are bonded".

"Professor, if you are talking about me, I'm afraid you're mistaken… I'm not bonded with any veela…" Hermione reasoned.

"When it comes to love, it's far more than mistaken, it lives within your blood, unlike witches and wizards, veelas doesn't have much choices, they are bounded till their death, but I hope you got my message, Ms. Granger" The older man explained.

"Professor, how could I bond with someone I don't even know?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"That is the question you have to ask yourself, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I have to end the conservation now, have a good day, Ms. Granger" The headmaster pops into the air with a loud crack.

Hermione knows nothing about veelas except they look awfully breath-taking, every veela is fully registered to their house-keeper, in any way they lose control and transforms into Harpies, the Ministry would be able to keep track of the attackers.

Veelas have been around the wizarding world for over a hundred decades, they are known to be goddess-like, entrancing men in a single dance, baring their beauty to the world, it is rarely seen witches are seduced by the thralls.

Where else male veelas are rare in the wizardry community, they are able to produce half-veela and their attacks tend to be more vicious, male veelas are the heir of thestrals and unicorns.

Holding back her thoughts, Hermione tramped towards the Common Room.

Another shag-lonely veela was mourning at her loss up in the West Tower, the view that oversees the Black Lake, adds on to her fears; the Giant Squid had popped up to ridicule at the bewitched veela.

Seated behind her desk, with a butterbeer in hand, Fleur drafts a letter back home, she wants to admits her failure to her family but her pride forbids her honesty, Hermione was the only reason she chooses to settle back in Hogwarts, getting a desk-bound job at Gringotts is enough to be far too apart from the brunette.

And there is Bill, who had her entrusted in his bare hands at Gringotts; the Weasleys belongs to old blood lines, producing an heir as the eldest is part of his responsibility, Molly and Arthur has been dropping obvious hints to them about their marriage, the burrow feels even warmer with the constant persuasion.

Her veela roared at her mild thoughts, reminding her that Bill isn't her destined mate _"I'm fully aware of it, now quit being grouchy about it"_.

Her letter stopped mid-way, drawing back the images of the brunette, the veela purred at her, there is just too much to think about Hermione, but her behaviour had clearly shown she is uninterested.

Rubbing her temples, Fleur felt her blood is another step closer to death; it's the same heritage that kills her grandfather and mentally destroys her happiness.

"_I don't have much time, Hermione… love me or kill me"_ Fleur slated at herself for being a coward but at the same time, not convinced their bond is over.

"_Perhaps I just have to try harder, Hermione takes drastic measures"_ The veela licked her lips hungrily at the thought.

"Class, just settle with the purple contents in your cauldron, a drop should be enough to kill us all" Professor Slughorn professed.

"Hermione, gentle on the beans, you are murdering it" Ron teased.

The brunette narrows her eyes at the redhead, and Ron pretends to be meddling with his cauldron.

"Alright, time's up… from my view, most contents are going greenish-brown, I'm afraid you might have cut the beans and not squashing it, but never mind, all of you did well, just hand in your six-pages parchment on _Five Methods of Brewing __Murtlap Essence_ in the next lesson" Professor Slughorn declared.

"And off you go, each and every one of you" The Professor continued.

The students grunted in displeasure and just packed up their books and quills to leave the classroom.

"Hermione…?" Neville whispers as they walk to their next lesson.

"Neville…" Hermione startled and quickly recompose herself.

"How are you going? We didn't see you during lunch…. were you in the library?" Neville concerned.

Hermione gave a light smile "Yea, I was going though some spells in the library".

"That is absolutely great, I guess I will never be as smart as you are, Hermione" Neville mutters.

"Nonsense Neville, you got an 'Outstanding' in Herbology and that is counted impressive" Hermione noted.

Neville blushes slightly "Gee, thanks Hermione, I thought I was just some bloke who is never good in anything".

Hermione grinned "No Neville, you are doing fine in your studies; you fought alongside with us in the Dept of Mysteries when the world doubted us".

Neville blushes deeper.

But none of them realize the veela is unpleased with their connection.

Fleur stared hotly at the brunette who is locked in a conversation with Parvati.

Eager to break Hermione's delightful conversation with Parvati, Fleur clears her throat "Please turn to chapter two and no talking unless permitted".

The class glance at each other, not fully understanding their Professor's huffy attitude.

The brunette's forehead clasped together, that woman is acting up again, what did she do? Chatting with Parvati? Throwing hexes at Malfoy? Or kissing Crookshanks goodbye?

But one thing Hermione noted clearly - Neville had received detention for whatsoever reason.

"Monsieur Longbottom, I hope this detention would serve you well" The veela smirked at the victory.

Neville opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

"Let us continue, who could define the Charms incantation for explosion?"

A few students boldly raised their hands but the blonde pays no heed to them and focus purely on her mate.

"Ms. Granger? You look pretty bored over there, how about answering my question?" Fleur winked.

Hermione almost choke on her words at the expression, she calms herself with a three second breathe "_Confringo_ is the spell incantation for anything that comes into contact for explosion; the proper movement is to hurl it three times".

"Perfect answer, five points to Gryffindor" Fleur replied with a flirtatious smile.

After an hour of questions and answers, the class ended relatively sick with a seven thousand words assignment on _Counter-Curse Spells_ to be due in tomorrow, and a detention served to Parvati for interrupting the class.

The class growled in frustration at the workload and Fleur took ten points from each house.

As the students left the room, no sound could be heard, their Professor is like a wild centaur today.

"Mademoiselle Granger, please stay for a moment" Fleur spoke tenderly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks abruptly and puts her bag onto the nearest desk.

With a flick of her wand, the door was closed shut.

"Professor…?" Hermione queried.

"Ms. Granger, enjoyed your lessons today?" Fleur questioned.

"Professor, if detention and deducting points is labelled as fun then yes, I did" Hermione sarcastically remarked.

Fleur gave a light shrug "Still trying to be very touché between us, isn't it Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, is there anything you wish to say?" Hermione interrupts her for a change of subject.

The veela frowned at her statement "Nothing interesting, just want you to be mindful of flirtatious people".

"Including you, Ms. Delacour?" Hermione commented hotly.

Fleur gave a cold stare, which felt the wind had penetrated into the castle "Ms. Granger, please refrain comparing those merpeople and me, we don't belong together".

The brunette shivers at the cold-blue stare "Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to…"

Fleur softened her glaze at the flinching "its okay, Hermione, people would try to harm you but I don't, so don't be mindful of me".

Hermione stared straight into her Professor's orbs "Professor, I'm sure your intention to make me stay, isn't about to be mindful of others, it's something else, isn't it?"

The veela smiled _"Yes I know, she's an intelligent girl, keep your claws in..."_

"Yes Ms. Granger, it's something else and I'm not sure are you ready for it?"

"Well, try me" Hermione dared.

Letting out the breathe she held, Fleur spoke tentatively "I adore... you a lot... since three years ago and hasn't once ceases but I didn't show any affection, is in hope of giving you time to realize it yourself".

Hermione showed no expression at those words "And what if I don't feel the same for you?"

Fleur held back her tears "No, you feel the same, you haven't realized it yet".

"For your kind information, Professor Delacour, I have no intention to get involved with your heritage, do find someone else who is more willing to be screwed by you, and if you excuse me, I have lesson to go".

Hermione turns on her shoes and counter spell the door, walking emotionlessly out of the class without throwing another glance at the blonde.

Fleur puts her whole weight on the table, seeking a temporary support, the view before her turns black.

The veela scowled angrily at her, pokes deeply into her blood, and before she could take a step forward, she collapsed to the cold floor.

"_Till death do us apart"_.


	3. Chapter 3

_From now on, there will a special dedication for each devoted reviewer in every chapter and for a start, to Passionate-Romantic._

_Thanks alot for your support._

* * *

**Defence Against Professor Delacou**r

Chapter 3

"_Hermione? Is that you, Hermione? Hermione...?" Fleur murmured to the blurry figure before her sight, the shadowy figure drifts away as she gets closer._

"_Lumos" the blonde mutters mentally, as darkness consumed her deeper, a second passes and she was pulled into another dimension, creepy and cold, Fleur raised her wand up to find herself surrounded by tombstones._

"_Fleur Delacour, a weakling you are, you couldn't win over such a simple girl? The veela should cursed you to death, you don't deserve to live" A husky voice penetrates her ears._

_Fleur glances around in fear, she knew that voice somehow but her mind couldn't make any sense at the moment._

"_Stupefy" The blonde mutters but the shadowy figure dodges the curse effortlessly._

"_How pathetic, so is it then, Aveda Kedavra" The cold voice mutters._

_The spell hits directly at her heart, knocking her over, sealing her fate in eternal darkness._

"Ms. Delacour?" A voice nudges her.

"Hermione...!" Fleur bolted upright from her bed; beads of sweats were tickling down her forehead.

"Ms. Delacour, are you alright?" The voice continued worriedly.

"Professor Dumbledore? Bad dream..." Fleur faces the older man's serious gaze, his green-eyes staring deep into her soul, making her nauseous.

"You are in a bad shape Ms. Delacour; a student found you motionless in your class, nightmares?" The greyish man expressed.

"Just today, where am I?" The blonde queried softly.

"You are in the hospital wing Ms. Delacour, Poppy will fix your potions, take ample rest, and Minerva will fill in your classes" The headmaster suggested kindly.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" Fleur sighed in exasperation; her dreams continue to haunt her in reality.

"Poppy, perhaps a dreamless potion for Ms. Delacour too" Madam Pomfrey gave a light nod "Professor Delacour, pardon me for asking, do you know what's going on?"

"An argument with Ms. Granger, we kind of fall out, I trapped her with my heritage, she felt breathless..." Fleur explained with a chocked expression.

"Ms. Granger could be quite stubborn regarding other's perspectives, the veela was anguished with her actions, but matters will turn out well" The headmaster reassured.

"Yes Professor..." Fleur gave a half-hearted smile.

"Don't ponder on it, give a bit more favouring; I'm afraid I have to go now Ms. Delacour, pressing issues are occurring, have a good day Ms. Delacour" And with that, the headmaster vanishes into thin air.

The blonde lets out another sigh, the day she embraces Hermione is the day her blood had faded.

The couple of days went positively smoothening but never in Fleur's heart, the veela craved for Hermione's attention, yet another part of her is afraid of stepping out again.

The tears slipped through her blue orbs, shadowing all of her fears and sorrows, nothing gives her comfort unless warm chocolates eyes.

But at least she's grateful at the amount of visitors entering her ward, even if the brunette is nowhere to be seen.

Hermione was positively guilty; she was the precise reason her Professor falls unconscious, but pride swallowed her guiltiness and grief submerges on her face, she couldn't focus on any lesson, she cursed herself for being a coward.

"Professor Delacour looks good, all pinkish and radiant" A Ravenclaw student mutters as they pass Hermione in the hallways.

"Have you seen the way she looks? All anxious to teach again" Her other friend responded with a soft chuckle.

Hermione gulped in surprise, the blonde is out of the ward? And what's with the pinkish and radiant look? There's a conspiracy lurking, Hermione is sure of it.

Perhaps Fleur had turned into Harpies to seduce her.

"_W-wait... where did those came from again? She is going to be the death of me"_ Hermione whined at her thoughts.

Sighing inwardly, Fleur's confessions ran through her memories, of course she ran away, the sexy, beautiful, gorgeous blonde had declared feelings for her; any warm-blooded wizards would die to be in her position.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what she feels for the blonde; was it undying love? Contradicting passion? Or pure admirations? Maybe the day these answers submerged is the day Fleur's over her.

Hermione couldn't make out anything with the blonde haunting her mind, she steps into her Charms class without caring her surroundings.

But her thoughts were cut abruptly; a _familiar-yet-crucial_ tone greeted her "Good morning Ms. Granger, a pleasure to see you again..."

Hermione shoots her head up quicker than she thought possible, a dumbfounded look covers her entire face "Ms. Delacour?"

"_Oui_... a surprise look, excited to see me again, aren't we Ms. Granger?" Fleur teased, Hermione turns a deep shade of red.

The veela purred in contentment at the sight.

"No, I-I wasn't..." The brunette retorted weakly.

"_Oui_... it's written all over your face, I promise I won't leave your sight today, an apology for my absence" Fleur winked sexily.

"Y-you don't need to do that..." Hermione spoke softly, her blushes tint deeper.

The veela gave another radiant purred at the blushes.

"So tell me, have you missed me much, were you keen in seeing me again?"

Hermione stared into sky-blue orbs, is her Professor on crack? What's with all the flirting and sexual words?

"Professor, are you okay? You feel... different today" Hermione stutters, she could sense the thralls are tickling her all over.

"Different? I'm perfectly alright, is there anything wrong?" Fleur glints her eyelids towards the brunette.

"_She is obviously not right today, has the veela taken over her?"_ The brunette swallowed hotly while looking flabbergasted.

"Don't give me that gaze, it only adds on to my passion" Fleur warned warmly to the woman she loved dearly.

Hermione wanted to snap back but her classmates had strolled in, a deep scowl attached permanently on her face.

Even as lesson started promptly, Fleur did less than sparing her attention to other students; she flashes pearly-white teeth, winked freely, and muttering flirtatious tone to the brunette.

Hermione felt the room is getting relatively warm; she swore she felt something slimy underneath her shoes, how did the _slugs_ got in?

Another hour went by and class is over, Fleur hands out a five thousand words assignment on _Mesmerizing Thoughts about Magical Creatures_ to be due tomorrow.

"_Since when did we talk about magical creatures today?"_ Hermione slumped to the back of her chair, she gives up; her Professor is definitely on crack today.

But her suffering doesn't end here "Ms. Granger, please stay" Fleur informs when the class was dismissed.

The blonde settled comfortably on her class desk as she glances into chocolates eyes.

"Enjoyed my lesson today, Ms. Granger?" Fleur stated sweetly.

"Professor, did we discuss about magical creatures today? Why is there an assignment given out on that?" Hermione questioned with a frowned look.

"_Intelligent yet cruel_, haven't I mentioned my attention is on you today, Ms. Granger?" The blonde smirked.

"You want me to understand about magical creatures?"

Fleur gave a firm nod.

"Whatever for, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"So you will understand my sufferings and just end it for me" Fleur shrugged lazily.

"You won't give up, isn't it?"

"_Non_, till death do us apart" The blonde replied sweetly.

"Fleur, you are too confusing, what do we have in common?" Hermione stated.

The veela in her smirked at the mistake "When you called me Fleur..."

Fleur could feel the endearment in Hermione's tone when she mutters her first name; it rolled perfectly off her tongue, if only matters could get hotter.

"W-what? I-I didn't mean it that way..." Hermione blushes.

"It's okay, I love you too, I understand" Fleur replied lovingly.

"Ok quit repeating it, I heard you perfectly clear" The brunette shook her head firmly.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful" The blonde confessed sheepishly "So should we take the chance, _ma belle_?"

"Perhaps..." Hermione stopped abruptly as a familiar figure came closer "Bill...?"

"What...?" Fleur trailed off when she saw who had entered the room "Bill?"

"Hello Fleur, it's been awhile" The charming redhead greeted warmly.

The veela within Fleur growled intensively _"What the hell is he doing here?"_


	4. Chapter 4

A special dedication to rose rowena granger-weasley, many thanks.

* * *

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 4

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_ That is the fifth time Fleur had asked herself when Bill showed up twenty-three minutes ago.

Fleur felt awkward standing face-to-face with Bill, at this point, Hermione had excused herself to be in her next lesson, the veela within her is snaring at the ridiculously thick-head man before them.

"Fleur...? Are you alright? You look pretty side-track" Bill asked worriedly.

"Oh no... I'm fine Bill... how is everything at Gringotts?" Fleur lied, the veela have no intention to make any interaction with the redhead.

Bill twitches a charming smile "Gringotts has been growing with new goblins, nasty little creatures; tough time to coordinate them, what about you? Why Hogwarts?"

"A reason to start anew..." Fleur brushes off her lack of interest.

Bill's eyes twitches up "Really? Gringotts wasn't good enough to initiate?"

Fleur resists rolling her orbs "No really... Bill, Gringotts just wasn't my kind, I could not see myself in that persistence; I need retrospective jobs to sustain back myself".

"Oh well, I thought so too..." Bill spoke with a half-convinced look.

And Fleur just carry on feeling more irritated to be with Bill, perhaps... the redhead is the only person who could push Hermione in admitting her feelings, and since she couldn't digest the soft treatment, maybe the hard method would help in realizing her feelings for the blonde.

Fleur endures all of Bill's affections and feelings at every single minute, there were no time for penitent as Fleur gains advantage of Bill's feelings, Hermione is the only thing on her mind, the veela in her vows to give in everything.

"_You sure are enjoying Bill's attention, Fleur..."_ Hermione thought with a disgusted gaze at the oddly couple in the Great Hall.

They are starting to attract a certain amount of onlookers, eyeing them with interest and the expression on Bill's was anything but gloomy.

An unsettling hum flared within her, why is there a sudden sense of insecurity and unhappiness burning as she observes them?

"_No... I must be going insane, she could be with anyone; she's a free agent"_ Hermione sighed in irritation.

"_Perhaps she's just being polite towards Bill, after all, they were co-workers"_ The brunette convinced herself with a relief smile.

But Fleur's politeness has gone far beyond the normal level; she would smile to herself at times, looking dreamily out of the window, spending a fair amount with _Bill_, and what's with the graciousness she's sheltering Hermione with?

Had they...? Perhaps not, Fleur has been very persistent and determine when it comes to her but recently she had Hermione placed in cold turkey and embraces Bill with open arms.

Even back in class, the blonde hardly makes a glance at Hermione, treating her invisible.

"Perfect answer, Monsieur Longbottom, and now for homework, three thousand words on _Conjunctivitus__ Curse_, it should be on my desk tomorrow morning, have a beautiful day" Fleur announced chirpily.

Sick and tired of her indifferences; Hermione confronted the haughty blonde "Professor Delacour?"

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Fleur asked impatiently.

Hermione cringe her nose in irritation "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"What about it?" The blonde continued, sounding uninterested.

"H-hmm... I realized you have been spending a great deal with Bill, I can't help wondering are you... together?"

Fleur raised her eyebrow, making Hermione feels like Rita Skeeter, prying into her affair "Ms. Granger, what gives you such ideas?"

"I-I don't know, I felt your distance settling between us; maybe there's a reason for your change?" Hermione replied sheepishly.

"In any case, I think it's none of your business after you have told me flat, that you don't feel the same for me" Fleur retorted back.

"I'm trying to help you, you could choose anyone but you chose him instead" Hermione felt her anger grows.

"For your information Ms. Granger, if you are really bent in helping me, perhaps you should shove off and place your logics elsewhere" Fleur glared.

"What's with the attitude? At least I'm trying to make you see, Bill is not the guy you should run for" Hermione huffed.

"In what sense are you to say Bill? As compared to you, he never judges me like you did, you can't love me then quit deciding my path" Fleur glared.

"But never leave me in between and start deciding what is good for me" Fleur continued.

"Fleur, open your eyes and stop deceiving yourself" Hermione barked back.

"Then for once, say you LOVE me!" Fleur flared in frustration.

"Fleur...?" A low voice interrupted.

"Is everything alright? I heard you're shouting from the outside" Bill cautiously queried.

"Bill... everything is... alright, I guess..." Fleur gave a smile, and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Do you need a stroll out in the gardens?" Bill stated with a charming smile.

And Hermione just wish she could wipe that smirk off his face.

Fleur turns to look at her, and she could see regrets and sorrows tearing in her eyes; did Fleur regrets falling for her? The tears had so much to say about them but yet she couldn't take that step forward.

"Perhaps we should, Bill... this sanctuary is choking me" The words were as though directing towards the brunette.

Bill steps aside, letting Fleur walks past him, and he gave a small grin to Hermione before catching up with the blonde.

Hermione could not move from the spot, everything is a joke from the beginning till the end.

Perhaps they are doomed to be over.

"_What over? Nothing is over, Fleur belongs to me"_ Hermione picks up on her steps and sprints out of the room.

From a yard on the spot, she could clearly see Fleur's tears slipping off.

Drawing in a deep breath; Hermione yells "Fleur, I love you, if that is what you wish to know all along".

Fleur stopped dead in her tracks before turning the opposite direction and pulls Hermione into her embrace, portraying out in slow motion.

Fleur crushes into her petite body, with tears ruining her vision and shaking violently, the veela purred in satisfaction.

The blonde pulls back from the safe embracement and smiles deeply into Hermione's orbs.

Before brushing her heart-shaped lips against soft luscious lips, drowning every unhappiness and disagreement they had, in seconds.

"_We shouldn't fall apart like we always did, and tonight let me make love to you"._

"Fleur what is going on?" Both women pull back from the interrupted voice.

And for once, there were dark shadows looming beneath Bill's soul.

"Fleur, when were you interested in a girl? Let alone the girl being Hermione" The redhead retorted hotly.

"Bill, drop it... you have no right to determine who should Fleur be with, if you can't win her heart, that's because you were too impatient" Hermione replied shortly.

"Hermione, are you joking? What future do you have with Fleur? How would the wizarding world accept your preference?" Bill stated angrily.

"That is their business, I have no intention to please them in any way, Fleur belongs to me and that is enough, make yourself excused Bill, the school grounds is not yours to linger too long".

Bill narrows his eyes into a slit "Hermione you would regret making such a decision" And with that, Bill pops into the air with a loud crack.

Hermione grasps Fleur's dainty hands; the nervousness was clearly shown in Fleur's eyes.

The brunette pours her emotions and love into Fleur's eyes, reminding her, that the wizardry world could disagree with their relationship, as long they have each other.

And that is more than perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been awhile, I hope everyone is doing great, it seems like Hermione and Fleur couldn't have a peaceful relationship in every chapter, enjoy~~

* * *

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 5

"Bill is a jerk, just ignore him, Fleur... we don't need him in your life" Hermione stated.

"_Ma belle_, he is never part of my life, my days with him are over, and from now on, you are the only piece to complete me" Fleur spoke affectionately.

"Always the poetic one, how romantic could you be?" The younger woman teased.

"Whenever you're around..." And as the last confession pours out, Fleur places a longing kiss on Hermione's soft lips, enjoying all of her scent and essence.

The veela roared in pure desire and lust _"You taste better than chocoballs and __liquorice wands"_.

"Hermione?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ron!" The brunette jumped slightly with a startled look.

"Hermione, what's going on your mind? We have been trying to get you these three days, where's your mind settling in?" Ron commented with a frown.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Thank you, Ron, I heard you loud and clear, and what's with that shattered look?"

"I don't look shattered, now where were you?" Ron gave a grim look.

"I have homework to deal with, I was in the library" Hermione continued.

The brunette turns a light shade of red upon her words, was that even studying? Perhaps in obvious interpretation, shagging was more like it.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry throws a sceptic look.

"Yes very much so, Harry Potter" Hermione returns an irritated glance.

"That's what they say about studying, right Hermione?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up Potter" The brunette retorted with a light frown.

Two sky-blue orbs were staring intensively at the trio who was pretty much jealous of their relationship, if only Hermione could let her expose their relationship, she could snog the younger woman anytime, everywhere.

The veela seems to agree with her thoughts; got slightly agitated that they have to hide their relationship _"Mind you, at least we are past the first stage, I need time"_.

The words sink into effect and the creature shimmers down.

The veela adores the young brunette; it seeks its potential and wisdom, the passion hidden beneath the fine body was waiting to be erupted, Fleur swore she will enjoy that delicious treat one fine day.

But for now, she would just have to pleasure herself with desirable thoughts.

Fleur noted the redhead of the trio has left the Great Hall, leaving the raven-haired boy and her dangerously good-looking mate, side-by-side, locked in a deep conversation.

The veela growled low, dominating it is, it doesn't share their mate with another presence, even best friends.

"Hermione, the truth... studies doesn't take you digging deep into your books every time, so which bloke caught you?" Harry questioned.

Hermione suppress a chuckle "You're like Ron now, where did those traits came from, Harry?"

"Avoiding my question is apparently not a very smart move Hermione; the truth... is something else, isn't it?" Harry raises his thick eyebrows.

"Promise you won't get all chocked up, from what I am going to tell you?"

Harry lets out a breath of air "Just to remind you, I defeated Voldermort, what could get me chocked up?"

Hermione gave a dead look "Don't get all macho with me, Harry; you are still a young boy" The young brunette then tones down "I'm in a relationship with... Fleur"

The jet-black boy widens his mouth in disbelief "Wait... Fleur? Did you actually mean Professor Delacour in that prospect?"

"Harry, close your mouth, it's of improper manner and yes, I meant Professor Delacour" Hermione rubs her hands as she spoke.

"Wow" Was the only thing Potter could say.

"Yes wow, Harry..." Hermione imitates.

"How did it start? I'm sure Fleur have thought about it a long time" Harry smirked.

"I don't know how it all started, the first second, I was in class, the next second, I was flirting with her and in the third second, I'm labelled unavailable".

"That is highly impressive, Ron would be so jealous about it" Harry winks.

Hermione snaps, imagining the redhead knows about it "Harry, please don't tell him, I mean at least for now, when things are settled between me and us, we would consider open-minded confessions".

Harry gave an understanding nod.

"And Harry, are you alright with this? That your best friend has fallen in love with another woman" The brunette queries with caution.

"Blimey Hermione, if you are happy being with Fleur, my blessings will be kept with you" Harry admitted sheepishly.

The brunette flings her arms tightly around Harry's neck, almost chocking him "Oh thank you Harry, this means so much to me".

The raven-haired boy pushes back awkwardly "Yea sure, Hermione... I'm happy for you too".

And they exchanged a smile that would brighten up the gloomy castle while sending a fit to an insecure blonde nearby. The veela poked a drip of curse into Fleur's blood.

"So how was Monsieur Potter's body? Was it warm or was it cooling?" The blonde snared as they walked back into the blonde's office.

"What are you talking about? I have hugged Harry a thousand times, it's the same" Hermione retorted, not knowing what was Fleur's issues.

"I bet it was warm, after all you have stayed input for four seconds" Fleur sarcastically remarked.

Hermione turned backwards and glared straight into the blonde's orbs "Professor Delacour? Is there any problem you wish to bring up now? I hate it when you detours us in circles".

"Oh look, Professor Delacour once again, even back door, you prefer us as Professor-student situation" Fleur rebuked.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour! Are you trying to make things difficult? Harry and I were friends for a lifetime; you could never replace that fact, so quit being huffy about it" Hermione oozes.

Fleur wanted to debate back but just then, a whooshing sound slipped through the slightly ajar door, and a small parchment flipped in.

The parchment charms its way in and landed straight onto Fleur's hand, the older woman glared at it for a second before angrily tore open the letter.

_Professor Delacour,_

_A word of apology if we have interrupted your lesson but a very special guest wishes to convene with you at level one of the Headmaster's office; we would appreciate your efforts if you could make a trip down, at this moment._

_Signing off,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy H. Mistress_

_P.S. The password is Acid Pops._

"Dumbledore needs to see me, I need to go, I will be back soon" Fleur crushes the letter into a ball before settling it on flame.

The blonde left the room before the younger brunette could say a word.

The veela in her prowled as Fleur strides towards the ground level, it senses uneasiness and troubles _"Stop growling, we will be fine..."_

Fleur stood beyond the wooden doors; she could hear arguments and disagreements coming from inside the room, greeting the password, the blonde steps in.

Four pairs of eyes stopped their conversation abruptly before settling their undivided attention on her, Fleur felt breathless as she stands before her, but one particular woman had managed to cause her heart to stop beating.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" The voice screeches.

"Mama... what are you doing here?" Fleur felt herself shrinking in sizes as she watches her mother's eyes turn dark-red.

But somebody in particular, seems more out of place, smirks at her "Bill?"

"What is going on? Mama why are you here?" The veela prowled in displeasures as she stood before two gloomy figures.

"Fleur, what is that I heard about you sticking your future into the hands of a woman?" Apolline glares deeper.

"You told mama?" The blonde glared deadly at the puking young man.

"I didn't say anything, I was just merely stating facts" The redhead snared.

"Ms. Delacour, I could accept you coming to Hogwarts to chance on your career but my limit have reached if you intend to marry a _bloody_ witch" Her mother retorted.

"Hermione is not a _bloody_ witch, she is my mate, my future, you can't decide whom I wish to be with" Fleur's anger grew hotter.

"_The French Wizardry Community_ will destroy everything you possessed if this disgraceful news gets into their ears" Apolline reasoned back.

"Over my dead body if I have to leave Hermione, I'd rather die than to live in a remorseful life" The blonde commented.

"Fleur, I beg you to open your eyes now, why couldn't you see Bill would be a better choice than that whatever Mione..."

"It's Hermione, mama, and no more insulting from you towards her, I don't need Bill; he will always be a cautious stranger" Fleur gave a disdain look at the redhead.

"_Mon dieu_, I don't wish to stay here and continue my rambling about your mate, you are packing up and leaving with me back to France this very moment" Apolline concluded.

"As though she will be going back with you" A cranky and shaky voice interrupted their arguments.

"Who are you?" Apolline questioned as the petite figure enters the room.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sorry to say, Mrs. Delacour but Fleur is not going home with you" Hermione retorted as the red-eyed woman glared harshly at her.

"What?" Apolline's anger could be felt from a distance apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, it took so long, there was something wrong with the webpage editing, anyway, enjoy my next chapter~~

**

* * *

**

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 6

"That is absolute rubbish, what you mean by not going home with me? I'm afraid this has nothing got to do with you, Ms. Grant" Apolline retorted fiercely.

"It's Granger Madame, I have no regards to argue with you on this point neither; Fleur would very well be with me" Hermione reasoned back.

"Hermione, step out of this matter, it is none of your business" Bill commented as he steps before the shorter woman.

"Neither was it yours, Bill" The brunette gave a disgusted look.

"Ahem..." Everyone turns to face the interrupted voice "I'm afraid this has gone way too far, Madame Delacour, I'm sure Professor Fleur knows what exactly is she doing, and besides it will take three years for her to leave this castle".

"What? Are you joking with me, Albus?" Apolline snared back.

"It's a bond situation, Madame, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to Professor Fleur for breaking this bond, now would you?" The greyish man explained.

"And Mr. Weasley, if you have no further business in this school, I'm afraid you are not allowed to linger the ground for long, please excused yourself" Albus continued.

"Professor Dumbledore..." Bill begins but gave in when the older man's orbs almost turns striking-red "Very well, Professor, I shall take my leave then" With a pop, Bill vanishes.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sure Madame Delacour must be exhausted from the journey, do take her to the guest room, have a good day, Madame Apolline" Dumbledore requested warmly.

"Very well, Albus" Minerva left the room with the stern-looking woman who shot a cold glare in Hermione's direction.

"Professor Delacour, I believe Madame Delacour's presence is going to put more strain on this relationship, although I'm glad you and Ms. Granger are getting along fine" Fleur blushes upon the words.

"Professor, but what are we going to do with Mrs. Delacour? You have seen the way she reacted earlier, how are we going to survive?" Hermione voiced out.

"Determination, Ms. Granger, you will be the history to change the mindset of the wizardry world, the heroine of this world, Barnabas Cuffe will be more than willing to share your story" The older man suggested.

"Like hell, do I need _The Daily Prophet_ to spread my privacy" Hermione retorted fiercely.

"_Ma belle_, for now, it's not our position to mention anything besides, I'm sure mama will not let this matter rest" Fleur sighs weakly.

"There's nothing to worry anyway, you should go check on your mom, she might needs your security and presence" Hermione replied with a sympathy look.

"Maybe I should..." The tall blonde gave a warm hug and looks lovingly in the eyes of the brunette before leaving towards where her mother would be.

"This will be your room for the time being, Madame Delacour, I shall take my leave" Professor McGonagall swifts out of the room while Apolline mutters her thanks.

A soft knock cradles the entire stillness room, just minutes later.

"Mama?" Fleur pops her head in as she enters the room.

"What do you want now? Aren't you that ferocious creature who wanted to prove your point about your mate, earlier on?" Apolline spits.

"Mama, Hermione is mine, I have no intention in switching mates now, I'm extremely happy to be with her" Fleur reasoned softly.

"Fleur, one in a million Sirens, had fell in love with a witch and was ultimately killed by their own heritage, there is no freedom and understanding for us, it's all for the sake of mating and bloodline, you are a pure-blood, Fleur... how could we have a muggle-born, let alone a witch, to be match-made in the Delacour line?" Apolline gave a distress look.

"I don't care about pure-blood, neither do I care about muggle-born, all I ever know Hermione owns everything I ever wanted, mama I've waited for three long years to win this relationship, I'm not giving up".

"But still it isn't right, I'm not going to lose my position in the wizardry world because of your selfless love, you have to marry Bill and this is my final stand" Apolline draws a deep sharp breathe.

The veela within Fleur almost turns into a rampage transformation but the younger blonde had managed to control the fire burning in her creamy skin and around her dark eyes.

"You heard Dumbledore, how could I marry someone I have no feelings for?" Fleur retorted.

Apolline grabs the younger blonde's palm and places at her heart before murmuring "Fleur, just this one last time, bred a child for the Weasleys and us before you decide where you and Ms. Grant could go".

"Or perhaps it's fated that you couldn't be together with her, let it go before it gets too deep, and I will arrange your marriage with Bill as soon as possible, we won't lose anything in the end" Apolline continued calmly.

"_Non_, not we, there's only you, mama... I will lose all reason to live and breathe ever again, so no matter what I said, you still want the both of us, apart?" Fleur gave a desperate look.

The veela in her almost crumbled to the ground upon those words, the _god-damn_ world is selfish and disgusting, it only cares about how they look at others and forgotten about the happiness laying deep within. But still, Fleur felt she had lost Hermione earlier than fate.

"Yes..."

Fleur strides back to her office, upon entering, she caught brown fuzzy hairs bouncing up and down, the sunray glows warmly behind the brunette, making her seems so angel-like.

"Fleur how's your mum? Is she feeling better now?" Hermione gave a cheerful smile.

But no matter how bright the brunette's smile could be, the truth lying before them makes the world even darker than it used to be.

"She's alright, feeling a bit edgy, I guess it must be a long journey" The blonde attempted to give an assuring smile but her tears came quicker than those lips could twitch up.

Hermione's smile drops as she embraces the taller woman into her arms "What's wrong Fleur? Is it regarding your mom?"

"W-w-we have to break up, we won't be able to endure in this selfish world" Fleur's heart broke into pieces as she spoke.

"Is that what your mom said to you? Did she convince your marriage to Bill? What is this rotten world coming to? Haven't we lived enough fears because of Tom Riddle's era?" Hermione grits her teeth.

"Pure-bloods, isn't it? Your mum couldn't accept me, not because I'm a witch but because I'm a muggle-born, imagine how the rest of the Delacours will fare her in times to come, if we are married?"

"I hate this world too, _ma belle_..." Fleur's words drifted off as she crumbles to the ground.

The veela dripped a large portion of curses into Fleur's blood from over-agitations, sending her into a sudden fit.

"FLEUR!" That was the last word she ever heard before darkness cuddles her into a deep slumber.

Four figures stood upon the door of the hospital wing, the older blonde woman bit her nails inadvertently as she stares blankly at the door.

Hermione rubs her temples as she waited impatiently for Madam Pomfrey to submerge.

Hours passed and Madam Pomfrey was finally out of the ward.

"What happened to Fleur? How could she just fell to the ground?" Apolline enquired worriedly.

"Her veela is cursing her again, the fainting was due to over-fatigue and emotions, and I'm afraid she might not be waking up so soon" Madam Pomfrey gave a frail look.

Hermione and Apolline almost falls to the ground as the words slipped out, sending them into a dark and confusion state.

"This wouldn't have happened if it isn't for you, you are the actual curse in Fleur's heart, you are the one who keeps lingering in her heart, not letting her go, not letting her, seek a better future with Bill, it's all your fault" Apolline flared in frustration.

"Don't put your blame on me, Apolline... you came back like a wild centaur, knocking down every dreams and passions, sweeping your greed in exchange for Fleur's happiness, you are the actual curse, not me" Hermione retorted hotly.

"Ms. Granger, Madame Delacour, maybe this is not a good time to argue over the fact who causes what happened, Professor Delacour is still in a unstable state, your arguments will be the last thing that is going to wake her up" Professor McGonagall interrupts.

"Poppy, could we visit Professor Delacour?" Professor Dumbledore cautiously asked.

"Not today, I'm afraid... Professor Delacour needs her rest, perhaps tomorrow... have a good rest" Madam Pomfrey gave a lengthy breathe.

"Very well, we should leave then, thank you Madam Pomfrey, and have a good night" The greyish old man mutters.

The brunette sat the edge of her bed; the tears were wetting the patch of her already-dingy shorts, the coldness of the room, reminds her how much warmth Fleur brings in, and just when their love was soaring, unhappiness took control.

"_Fleur please be alright"_ Hermione shuts her eyes before tiredness took over her body.

"Hermione, you look like you have been crying, is everything alright?" Harry expresses his concern.

"Fleur is in the hospital wing, yet again" Hermione replied weakly.

Harry gave a traumatized look "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Apparently she's not fine and apparently she's still not up, the curse of the blood".

Silence falls softly between them as the brunette's words sunk into Harry's mind.

The raven boy places his calloused hand onto Hermione's shoulder, giving a soft squeeze.

While the younger woman stared miserably at the food before her, for the longest time ever, she misses Fleur's warm and smoothing voice.

"_How could my heart heal when it was never whole to begin with?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Next update, forgive me, my inspiration juices are running low, and my job is starting to take a toll on my health... so please bear with me =)

* * *

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 7

Every time Hermione steals a glance on Fleur's motionless body, the tears would threaten to fall, the peacefulness on the blonde's face was over-whelming, it was as though she is enjoying this beauty sleep, it's been days, the taller woman had fallen into this slumber, Madam Pomfrey wasn't even sure when would Fleur be awake.

"You shouldn't over-exert yourself, you still have classes to fill, Ms. Granger" A smoothing voice half-heartedly reprimanded.

The brunette turns her face slightly to the voice is, before giving a weak smile "I'm alright, Madam Pomfrey, my mind couldn't focus, knowing Fleur is lying in bed each day".

"You should take care of your health, you wouldn't want Professor Delacour worrying about your health when she's awake, would you?" The older woman continued.

The room continues to be in stillness as the older woman's words sunk into Hermione's tormented heart _"Fleur, when are you going to be awake? Do you enjoy seeing me this way?"_

"Hermione, are you okay? How is Fleur?" Harry asked as they sat near the Black Lake.

"Still the same, I don't get to see her often, her mum is always in the room, she would bark at me whenever I open my mouth" Hermione sighed weakly.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to enter this ward?" Apolline screeches as she saw the brunette enters the room._

"_In case you failed to notice it, Madame Delacour, I'm here to see Fleur..." Hermione kept her tone low and dry._

"_How enchanting... I'm sure you have no rights to greet your Professors by their first name, goodness, is this the standard English school are settling on their descendants?" Apolline mocked rudely._

"_I've respected everyone far more than you ever do, Madame Delacour, I just hope you will give your child, your blessings, she needs it" Hermione pleaded in a desperate tone._

"_Never..." Was the last word Apolline ever spoke, and soon after, silence deafens the entire room._

_Flashback ends_

"Sadly her mom couldn't see the curse is slowly drying up Fleur's blood, it's only sooner or later, she have to go" Hermione explained sadly.

"Hermione, it's been hard on you, dealing with Apolline and Fleur's conditions in the ward, but you have to be strong" Harry assured.

"It's not hard on me but Apolline and Fleur, they have been related since Fleur's birth, now she is willing to give up everything to be with me, her mother just couldn't bear it, she prefers me to retreat back" Hermione places her hands on her face, to clear the tears that were falling.

"You don't need to hide anything from me, Hermione... we've been through tons, I have seen you cried, angry, frustrated, happy and glowing, but never try hiding your feelings away from me" Harry comforts as he pulls the brunette into his embrace.

The shaky dam broke at Harry's last words, Hermione cried uncontrollably on the raven boy's shoulders, soaking a huge patch of her tears on his jumper.

"Are you feeling much better now?" Harry expressed his concerns after the brunette's sobs subside.

"I'm fine, Harry... I'm sorry about your jumper though" Hermione's hair was in an unruly mess, her face was flushed from all the crying but she still glows beautifully.

If only Fleur was the one who could witness this splendid sight but yet again, the painful breathe could still be heard from the brunette's.

"No worries, Hermione... as long as you're feeling fine again, though I hardly doubt so if Fleur isn't getting up at all but she will see through this obstacle very soon" Harry reassured softly.

"Thanks Harry but I have to go now... I have Runes lesson, catch you later at lunch" Hermione gave a light wave as she walks back to the castle for her lesson.

Lesson ended promptly after double periods and Professor Bathsheba Babbling releases the class with a three thousand words assignment on _The Interpretations of Old Norse Runes_.

Hermione strolled slowly towards the Great Hall for her lunch period, when suddenly a blurry figure dashed towards her, almost causing a sudden halt to her heart.

"A-Apolline?" Hermione queried with a frown as the figure steps in front of her.

The atmosphere continued to remain still, as Apolline locks dead into her eyes.

"_Fleur is in danger... get to her now"_ The words etched deeply in her mind, as she sprints towards the hospital wing, almost knocking anyone blocking her way.

Hermione desperately catches back her breathe as she push open the door.

The air chills to a freezing point, the moment she steps into the room.

The sight before her was horrifying; Professor Dumbledore was holding down Fleur's body while Madam Pomfrey is desperately muttering some spells on her body, the sweats and distress were evident on her paled-looking face.

And after what seemed like years, her Professor lets go of Fleur's petite body while Madam Pomfrey gains back her breathing and turns around slowly to face Hermione and Apolline.

"How is she?" Apolline tensed up, the moment she saw that look on Poppy's face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Delacour, we had tried our best..." Pomfrey lets out a painful breathe as she confessed.

Apolline crumpled to the ground, sobbing pitifully while Hermione stay rooted to the floor, letting the news Fleur is dead, sinks into her heart.

Hermione didn't hesitate for another bit and dashes straight to Fleur's bedside "You stupid, insufferable brat, how could you leave me here and be gone with the wind? What was I to you? You stupid creature, you promised you would protect me, was it meant to be a lie?"

Her tormented cries could be heard throughout the castle.

Hermione drops on Fleur's body, desperately pushing the blonde to wake up, just then, she felt something moving beneath her, she glances up "Fleur... is that you?"

Upon the words, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore rush forward besides the brunette and examined Fleur, and the next second, Fleur's eyes finally flipped open, she stares blankly at the ceiling before blinking to clear the misty view.

"Fleur...?" Hermione whispered desperately.

Fleur turns to where the voice is before twitching a weak smile "Hermione...?"

Hermione and Apolline lean forward and hug the blonde tightly.

Fleur smiled wider as she hugged the both of them back.

"You stupid woman, never should you attempt to do that again" Hermione reprimanded as she sat on the bedside, by then, Madam Pomfrey have walked out of the room, to prepare more potions for Fleur along with Professor Dumbledore.

Apolline and Hermione were left alone in the room.

Fleur gave a weak smile before leaning in to kiss Hermione's luscious lips.

The young brunette blushes to the root of her hair, gave a slight tilt of her head, indicating the blonde's mother is still in the room.

"Mama..." Fleur mutters weakly.

"Yes Fleur? What do you need?" Apolline questioned as she walks closer to her child.

"Mama, I'm alright now, please don't feel sad, it's not your fault" Fleur comforted.

"I'm okay, what matter is that you are fine now, I don't care about anything..." Apolline smiled.

"I'm sorry to say this but I cannot leave Hermione, she is far too important to me, I rather lose the whole world than her" Fleur explained.

"I know Fleur, I saw it in your eyes, she is the only reason you are alive again, and maybe it feels so cliché to say this but if you are happy with Ms. Granger, I'm not in the position to forbid you, at all" Fleur and Hermione beams brightly as they listen to the older woman's words.

"Thank you mama... I know you would come round, one day... thank you" Fleur gave her mum a warm hug in response.

"That was fun, now I could have my time with you" Fleur smirks as she cornered the brunette along the dark hallways.

"Fleur..." Hermione protested weakly as the blonde brushes her sweet lips against hers.

The blonde nibbles on her bottom lips before sucking gently against it; one hand was tugged in Hermione's locks, the other roaming across the smaller woman's robes. She releases the offending button on her blouse and touching soft skin as she goes.

Hermione suppresses a moan as the cold hand lingers on her skin, making her body shake with pleasure and passion. The veela was extremely pleased with the pace they are going, and emits a deep growl at the back of Fleur's throat.

Fleur's hand snaked through the blouse before finally settling on the younger woman's brassiere hook, with a quick snap, the object falls to the ground and Fleur wasted no time in tasting the forbidden _cherries_, which causes a sharp hissed from Hermione and before Fleur could tugged away the skirt, a short sharp voice pitches through the hollow corridors.

"FLEUR ISABELLA DELACOUR!" The sharp voice screeches and Hermione jumped behind Fleur's back while desperately putting on her clothes.

"Mama..." Fleur greeted with a fake smile.

"What was that I just saw? Were you...?" Apolline raised her eyebrows at the both of them.

The veela chuckled as Fleur remain composed "Nothing happen mama... Hermione said she's got an itch on her back, so I assisted in checking it out for her".

"What a well-organized lie, Fleur... was I born yesterday? One gentle reminder, control your thrall, don't let Ms. Granger got as punch-drunk as she normally is" Apolline commented as Fleur bit her lips from laughing out loud.

"Be on your way children... no more hanky-panky in this castle, and learn to control, I'm going back to France tomorrow, beware of your actions, you are a Professor, Fleur" Apolline glared.

"Yes mama... do take care of yourself, but I have temporary lessons to fill in tomorrow, I can't send you off, and send my regards to Gabbie and papa" Fleur gave a friendly kiss as she embraces her mother.

"_Punch-drunk_, mama was so right about that" Fleur giggled aloud as they arrived upon the blonde's office.

"Very funny, keep laughing Professor and I will have all your teeth wiped out" Hermione threatened as she places Fleur's cloak on the rack.

The brunette turns to face back the taller woman and was greeted with a lustful smile on Fleur's face, the older woman strides slowly towards Hermione, who has reached the end of the room.

"F-Fleur, w-what are you d-doing?" Hermione's eyes widen as she fathom what is going to happen.

"Now where were we just now? Oh right... kissing..." Fleur smirked wider as she seals Hermione's protests with her intensive kisses.

"_I'll be the death of her"._


	8. Chapter 8

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 8

"Did everything go well?" Fleur queries as Hermione and her sat side-by-side in the blonde's office after dinner.

Hermione gave a cute expression before replying "Yea... though your mum seems pretty awkward calling my first name".

The young brunette had send Apolline off on Fleur's behalf, she was packed with those temporary lessons for the day, and although she admits that she would rather send her mother off on the carriage but for now, her wishes would deemed as a better send-off.

Fleur walks over gracefully before settling on the seat beside the brown-eyed girl, Fleur eyed Hermione with a lustful smile, sensing that source of disturbance, Hermione hastily makes her quick escape but was hold back by Fleur's long and slender fingers.

Hermione was been pulled back down on the sofa, the blonde wasted no time in pulling the brunette closer to her "W-what are you doing, Fleur?"

"I haven't kissed you today, so should we?" Fleur asked with a flirtatious tone.

The younger woman places her palm against the taller woman's face, just in time "Fleur, we are in your office, what if one of your students pop in without knocking?"

"Silly darling, nobody will enter without permission" Fleur mutters before leaning in again, but Hermione has got off entirely from the sofa.

"Fleur, given your reputation, its best we keep our hands off each other, wouldn't that be a safer choice?" Hermione protested while backing away from the taller woman.

The younger woman hits the door as she retreats further but the redness in Fleur's eyes was intimidating and unfriendly "_Ma belle_... if we have to keep our hands off each other, we might as well be off in this relationship, I won't appreciate the distances in us..."

Hermione gave a cold sigh "Fleur, in case you have forgotten, you are a Professor, I'm a student in Hogwarts, we are in a forbidden relationship".

"Simply to say, you are ashamed of our relationship, isn't it?" Fleur brewed her fury with a cold look, but yet it seems so sexually delicious to the brunette.

The aching laying beneath Hermione was breathing aloud _"Will you calm down? Oh god, I feel like a pervert, she has yet to touch me and I'm almost dying from it"_.

The veela growled at Fleur's words, reminding her about her blood fading if she were to leave her mate _"She's not helping in our relationship, it isn't my fault if we are gone forever"_.

Hermione knew it was her fault; she shouldn't be too meticulous with their relationship, after all, Fleur has placed her Veela pride down and embraces her altogether.

"I'm not ashamed of what we have shared and what we will be sharing but Fleur, please understand, we are still on school grounds, sigh... I'm sorry Fleur..." The blue tears from Fleur's orbs were streaming down as Hermione steps forward to enwrap herself around the cute-looking blonde.

Fleur enjoys the warmth that was emitting from her beloved mate as they wrapped round each other, the brutally cold air has been blowing around this entire week, the taller woman is in serious need of heat and passion.

"Come on, no more crying, there has been too much sorrows on our relationship, we need more happiness now, how about a trip to _Hogsmeade_ tomorrow?" Hermione suggested while wiping the blonde's tears.

The taller woman gave a bright smile as she nods her head gleefully.

"Brilliant, let's meet at the Great Hall entrance tomorrow after breakfast; you seriously need a break from all these craps" Hermione places a sweet kiss against Fleur's lips as she glances deeply into blue-ish orbs.

"Hermione, quit smiling to yourself, you look stupid" Ginny blurted as she glimpse across the brunette's face.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Harry whispers as he expressed his concerns.

"I'm fine Harry, just thinking of something" Hermione responded with a light grin.

"Are you sure? Is Fleur okay?" Harry continues in his soft-spoken tone.

"She's fine, haven't you seen her in _DADA_ today?" The brunette gave a small smirk in return.

"Right, glad to know that then" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Hermione, should we go to _Hogsmeade_ today? I was thinking of browsing the new stuff in George's shop" Ron commented while shoving the entire egg into his mouth.

"Ron, you are disgusting, take smaller bites, it won't kill you, well... at least" Hermione reprimanded while Ginny rolled her eyes evenly.

"Besides I won't be going to _Hogsmeade_ with you today, I have company" The brunette beamed proudly.

"Company in the library, as you were saying?" Ron mocked while Hermione gave him a deadly glare.

"Ron, enough of your childishness, I'm meeting someone to _Hogsmeade_ today" The younger woman commented sweetly.

Suddenly the entire Great Hall turns silent, and Hermione turns to trace the source of distractions, she was embraced by the beauty of the tall, gorgeous and sexy blonde, clad in white-crisp buttoned shirt, with two buttons releasing from the top, matched with a tan-coloured jeans and brown leather boots, Fleur looks exactly like the goddess of beauty.

Hermione felt her breathe hitched as she stares openly at the beautiful maiden with silvery-golden locks, a small smirk forming at the tips of her luscious lips; even Harry seems equally awe-struck by the sight while Ron turns purple-ish.

"I-I have to go, see you guys around or something" Hermione mutters as she recomposes her mind.

Ginny, who was the only being, seems unaffected by Fleur's dazzling thralls, responded "Bye Hermione".

The redhead's eyebrows were furrowed as she glared deadly at Harry, who looks slightly punch-drunk by the taller woman, gave a hard nudge against the raven boy's ribs, whom yelped in pain.

Hermione walked over to the beautiful blonde while keeping her pace slow and steady, she doesn't want to be seen desperate over Fleur; besides she would rather have the upper-hand over the blonde.

"Hello Professor" Hermione grins as she finally falls in place besides Fleur.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, a pleasure to see you again, so should we?" Fleur responded with a glorious smile.

The brunette gave a light nod as she leads the way out of the Great Hall.

The walk to _Hogsmeade_ was a pleasant and warmth atmosphere, as they bathed into each other presence, the younger woman felt light-headed as Fleur walks closer to her and just then, a long and tender arm was wrapped around her shoulders, giving the brunette a sense of security and warmth.

They decided to head for the _Three Broomsticks_ first, as the freezing weather had almost frozen them into blocks while making their way to the little town.

The moment they stepped in, soft music and boozes were filling up the warmth tavern, the younger woman notices several stares lingering against Fleur's presence, Hermione wraps her arm across the blonde's waist and pulls them into a small and private corner.

Fleur removes her scarf and cloak as she places them behind her seat, Hermione blushes as sparkling-blue orbs glances warmly into her chocolate-filled eyes. It seems to be glowing at close proximity.

"Do I have something on my face?" Fleur teased lovingly as she caught the glance from her mate.

The veela purred in raw satisfaction as the tint blushes reflected on the younger woman's cheeks.

"_Hmm?_ Oh, nothing is on your face, Fleur..." Hermione mutters shyly as she regains her senses. The thralls are eagerly feeding on her throbbing areas.

"Do you need a butterbeer or a firewhiskey?" The brunette asked sheepishly.

"A butterbeer, please..." Fleur winks while Hermione felt more blood rushing to her cheeks.

Hermione gestured two butterbeers to Madam Rosmerta before settling her attention back onto her loving girlfriend.

"So how was sleep last night?" Hermione begins slowly.

"Pretty interesting though, and what will you be planning on us?" Fleur whispers softly.

"Planning on us? Are you waiting for the official letter from the _Ministry_?" The brunette joked.

"I don't intend to have stolen kisses or shunning away from the public, I'm not ashamed of our relationship, so why are you?" Fleur confessed sternly.

The brunette licks her lips in nervousness "I'm certainly not afraid of exposing our relationship but given the actual fact, we are in a Professor-student situation, we shouldn't be risking anything" The younger woman explained sincerely.

"I don't need your excuses if you don't wish to improve our relationship status, even though it seems mama is more afraid of releasing this information to the _French Ministry_, we have to repeat the process all over again".

"Fleur..."

"_Non_... if you are not helping, I'm leaving..." Fleur got up in frustration and grabs her cloak; her foot in the direction of the exit.

Hermione grasps the blonde back but due to quick reflexes, Fleur's lips were pressed back against the brunette's, they stay enclosed for a few seconds before the blonde reacted by nibbling against those soft lips.

Lost in the moment of passion, Hermione responded back with an equal amount of affection and not long, they were out of breath and had to pull back for clean fresh air.

The veela gave a soft purred after their display of affection in public _"Now that's what I called kissing"_.

"That was exquisite" Fleur admitted while still holding firmly around Hermione's waist.

Hermione gave a few blinks before dropping her voice in low tone "Yes, I-I guess so too..."

"Even though I have to say... that was sexually arousing" A cheeky voice interrupted their moment together.

Fleur and Hermione tore apart before blushing profusely at the charming landlady.

"No need to break apart, I've seen worse, anyway here's your butterbeers, enjoy ladies" Madam Rosmerta gave an approval wink before walking back to the bar counter.

Both women look at each other in amusement before Fleur reaches out her arms and embraces back her mate.

"I'm feeling a bit adventurous now, should we take the devil and run back to the castle?" Fleur whimpers in Hermione's ears, a shiver runs up her spine at that tone.

Hermione gave a half-stern look "Five minutes of kissing and you are feeling adventurous already?"

"Anything for you, _ma belle_... should we take the chance? I can't wait any longer" Fleur exclaimed breathlessly.

"You are a horrible sexual being, control your thralls, even though I have to say... it's highly intimidating over... me" Hermione proclaimed while drawing Fleur closer to her.

"That's because you are more sexually aroused than me, can we go now? My nerves are cracking on me" Fleur gave Hermione her puppy look before vanishing together into the thin air, for another round of afternoon break.

* * *

Boo woo hoo... this story seems more popular... hahaa anyway, happy marriage to Prince William and the Duchess of Cambridge... =D while I, enjoy a happier relationship 33

Cheers to all happy couples...


	9. Chapter 9

**Defence Against Professor Delacour**

Chapter 9

Seated among the comforts of her friends, Hermione suppresses a grin as she glazes the taller woman with an interest; the blonde was engaged in a conversation with a third-year student, who was looking rather punch-drunk by his Professor's presence.

Fleur was given the task in teaching up more classes and since then, her population among students soar, and students were often seen crowding around her, eagerly waiting for her cerulean orbs to fall upon them.

Even as Hermione was walking to her next lesson, she heard her school mates proclaiming their admirations towards Fleur and unknowingly, a sense of swelling was stirring up beneath the brunette.

Jealousy? Nope. Confusion? Never. Pompous? Definitely.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, who would have guess that she could pull it off that easily?" Seamus commented as they make their way to Charms class.

"I wouldn't guess either but it would be brilliant if _DADA_ was under her care too" Dean smirked alongside.

"_Bloody hell_, these guys just wouldn't stop talking about her, like hell they would get her" Ron remarked while walking up the moving staircase.

"Ron, don't be stupid, it's not like you have never done that before" Hermione teased while Harry gave a chuckled smile.

"No... I did not...!" Ron retorted while turning red from sheer embarrassment.

"Sorry about the lateness, I was been held up by some students along the way" Fleur explained as she steps into the class with a stern expression on her face.

Hermione arches her eyebrows as she notices her Professor's face looking flushed red and the ends of her blouse was tagging out _"What was she doing before that? Snogging some students while making her way here?"_

But her thoughts were cut short as the taller woman's voice shook her back into reality "Let's start lesson, and no interruptions today" Fleur warned.

Even as Fleur were explaining the defence wand movement to them, she seems unfocused, as though something was on her mind, and at some point of time, her lesson was going more swiftly than the Unforgivable Curses could be cast.

After the double period, Fleur dismisses the class before making her way hastily out of the room, caught at the sight; the brunette shoves her books and quills into her bag before tagging behind the taller woman.

"Professor!" Hermione yelps after realizing their distances were drifting further and further apart.

Fleur halts in her pace and turns the opposite direction to face the brunette "Hermione...? Have you been tracking behind me?"

The guiltiness on Fleur's face was enough to make Hermione puke "I wasn't following you, in case you have failed to realize, I was trying to show my concern, you came into the class with a flushed look and left the class in such a panic state, who were you with?"

"Can we talk about this tonight? For now, I really have to go" Fleur pleaded desperately.

"This better not be, you sneaking out with other men, I have equal tantrums as you are" Hermione murmured hotly.

The blonde's eyes turn slightly misty blue as soon as the words got in "I'm a Professor, apparently I don't have time to wander round the castle like you did, Ms. Granger" And with that, Fleur took in a sharp breath before sprinting towards the previous direction.

The muscles works heavily against the brunette's mouth, Hermione gritted her teeth as she moves away in the opposite direction.

For the rest of the hours, the younger woman couldn't focus on any lessons, her brain is speculating on the factors as to why is Fleur behaving this way _"There has to be a reason, she wouldn't be acting this way if there was nothing going on with her"._

"Ermione, yeh look pretty distracted, a problem yeh need to clarify?" Hagrid suggested after noticing the frown on her distinguish face.

"Oh no... Hagrid, I'm absolutely fine... just thinking about my... NEWTs" Hermione lied after been harshly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeh sure? Me could help yeh out" Hagrid continued as he glances over the brunette's direction.

"That is definitely nothing to worry about, Hagrid... I'm really fine" In contrast to her words, the younger woman gave an assuring smile.

"Blimey, glad it's that way then, Ermione" Hagrid give an understanding nod in response.

The brunette steps up into Fleur's office after the pleasant chat with Hagrid, pushing the slightly-ajar door, Hermione lets herself in; the darkness in the room was been derived from the evening sun.

Feeling exhausted and shattered of the daily events, the brunette dozes off onto the couch she was resting on.

Just seconds after she slumps off, a firm yet gentle movement woke her up again "Fleur...?"

The brunette takes a deep breath as she draws in the blurry figure before her.

"Hermione, why are you sleeping on the couch? There's a bed in there" The blonde reprimanded half-heartedly.

"Never mind about that, where have you been? It's almost past midnight" Hermione remarked as she bolted up from the seat.

Yet the blonde chooses to avoid their contact as she elucidates "I was out for night duties, a bit of here and there, I'm sorry to keep you waiting".

"Fleur, we have been together for a few weeks now, and that is the most absurd lie I've ever heard, whatever, I'm not interested to know anyway, you are your own agent" Hermione flared in frustration.

"I got to go, have a good rest, Professor" Not waiting for a reply, Hermione tries snaking her way out of the room.

"Hermione..." Fleur begins "I was with Bill today".

"What? Bill? Why are you with him today?" Hermione spats back as her muddy-brown orbs begin to burn with hatred.

"And Mrs. Weasley, they were trying to convince me to get married with Bill, and they did mention that the _Ministry_ had passed the approving proposal to them" Fleur swallows weakly.

"WHAT? So did you agree to such an absurd proposal?" The brunette exclaimed hotly.

"I didn't! I can't imagine myself marrying him and not belonging to you anymore, I'd rather die than to live this way" The blonde clenches her fist as she spoke.

"Why is our relationship never a smooth-sailing ride? I'm starting to lose confidence in our path, Fleur... what are we going to do?" The younger brunette sighed weakly.

"I will do anything, _ma chère_... as long as we could be together forever" Fleur admitted strongly while embracing her loving mate.

Hermione retreats back slightly before brushing her full lips against Fleur's moist lips, the brunette sucks and nibbles gently on the blonde's lower lip, which draws a short sharp hissed from the Veela within.

Untangling her hand from the blonde's golden locks, the brunette's curious fingers fumble on the buttons of Fleur's white blouse, electrifying passion and desire sparkles as she touches soft, smooth skin along the way.

The fire emitting beneath was threatening to be erupted, Hermione sucks softly against the blonde's skin, grasps and moans escapes their lips, while letting the passion lead into the path they were desiring, and with a quick flap of the offending object, the taller blonde's nipples were exposed to the cold air.

Hermione licks those _cherries_ with absolute care and gentleness, stars and moonshines reflected in Fleur's already-misty vision, snaking her way down to her pants, the blonde felt her pants been pushed aside before cold and cautious fingers warms up her entire world, the hisses got louder as they continue re-connecting with each other as one for the rest of the night, Fleur has never felt more completed than now.

"_I love you, Hermione... my heart will never change"._

Fleur stirred from her sleep as the morning light dawns in, the cold air tingles on her naked skin as she gently peeks open her eyes, turning to the side, the blonde draws in the sight of her beautiful brunette.

A swelling swirled beneath her ribs where her heart is thumping warmly, yet just hours ago, they had bathed into each other's scent and passion, those small and cautious fingers had lightened up her entire soul, setting it straight on fire and thunders, Fleur would never guess her charming lady is such a sexual being. The veela is greedy for more.

"Having a good look at me?" The voice teased generously.

"I-I'm sorry... did I woke you up?" Fleur blushes a tint of redness.

"Not really... I'm getting used to two people in one bed, and we should get ready soon; we have classes today..." Hermione yawns while putting her underpants and loose shirt on.

Fleur enwraps her hands around the brunette's waist while taking in that familiar taste, she smells heavenly "What are we doing to do about Mrs. Weasley?"

The cold breathe penetrates into Hermione's left ear, sending another shiver up her spine "We should defend ourselves and I will have a talk with Mrs. Weasley as soon as possible".

The taller blonde shifted her head to rest on the brunette's shoulder, seeking a second comfort "I would have thought so... but would she listen?"

Hermione pulls away from Fleur's embrace, turning round to grazes deeply into familiar cerulean orbs "She wouldn't have a choice, Bill doesn't have a choice either, we will be going on in this relationship, I love you Fleur".

The confession lift a twitch up her lips as she embraces those words _"Je t'aime ma belle... Je t'amie..."_

"Good morning Hermione, didn't catch you at breakfast earlier" Ron mutters as he settles down on the seat besides her.

Hermione tears her eyes away from the book, to focus directly on him "I got up late, I was reading last night".

"Last night? Parvati mentioned she hasn't been seeing you in the girls' dormitory for the past one week, where were you?" Ron raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Too bad for her then... I wouldn't guess she would miss me so" The brunette smirks.

"Anyway, mum has been showing up in Hogsmeade with Bill, and although strangely Professor Delacour was with them; reckon they were setting her up with Bill" Ron murmurs.

"What?" Hermione stopped dead in her attention as those words hung still in the air.


End file.
